


Gym Buddies

by cmsltsjn



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basta - Freeform, Butt Slapping, F/F, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Top Stellvester "Stell" Ajero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsltsjn/pseuds/cmsltsjn
Summary: Stell own a gym. And he's a trainer too. Until he met Josh, who take him as his trainer."Can you teach me some basic exercises?"
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/Josh Cullen Santos
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Gym Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is commisioned by one in our family. A'TIN. If you're reading this, thank you for trusting me. :) 
> 
> Btw, this is TagLish AU HEHEHEHE but I think, more on english yata? Eh basta, Enjoooy! <3

Stell got up from the bed brushing his hair with his fingers as walked to the comfort room. He yawned as he stared at himself on the mirror in front of him. 

"It's already 7:30." He yawned again, taking his clothes off and coming to the shower to get ready. 

When he finished taking shower, he dressed up and pack his extra clothes, a bottle of water, and...condoms? He packed it all in his gym bag and leave his house. 

"Agh, finally here." He said to himself and took out a heavy sigh. 

Stell owned a gym. He's a trainer in his own gym. He opened the his tumbler and drink water. His sweat was running down to his neck and arms. He placed his bag on the table and sat down for a while. 

He checked his phone if he has some notifications. Stell was scrolling through his twitter feed when someone knocked on the glass door of his gym. 

"Uhm, yes?" He stood up and ran to the door and opened it. It was a man. The man is smaller than him. "Hi. I'm Josh, and you are?" The man named Josh presented his hand on him, offering him a shake hands. 

"I-I'm Stell. The owner of the gym." 

Josh was wearing a tank top like Stell's exposing his bare arms. Stell caught his sweat running to his neck, bitting his lower lip, finding it hot and sexy.

"Where's the other trainers?" Josh asked Stell, making eye contact. "Ah, absent kasi yung iba. May sakit yung katulong ko mag-train." Stell smiled. 

Josh caught Stell's smile cute, so he smiled too. He swallowed a spit and spoke. "So you're the only one here? Ikaw lang magta-train sa mga dadating?" 

Stell nods and bit his lip again. "So I'm new here. Can you teach me some basic exercises?" Josh asked and smiled sweetly. Josh then placed his back beside the treadmill and stretched his arms. 

"Uhm, of course. You have to start stretch your joints first." 

Josh then took his warm up. "Good. Try mo mag-treadmill. Para din ma-test mo din if you're easily to get out of air." Josh turned the treadmill on and set the speed on 1.5 

As time goes by, he set the speed in a strong speed. Stell was just watching him run. Stell seeing Josh's sweat running to his neck and bare arms. It was shinny because of sweat. And Josh's tank top was soaking because of his sweat coming out from his back.

Josh then stopped running, catching his breath, taking his tumbler and drank some water to lessen his inclined gasping. 

"You okay?" Stell asked. "Uhm, yeah. Just wanna rest a while." He smiled again. 

Stell nods as he watches Josh before sitting down. "S-so, I'm gonna run." Stell then let his lips form a bitter smile and stepped in on the treadmill. 

Like Josh, he starts in a slow speed and increasing its speed. 

Josh watches him, running his eyes on Stell's veins on his hands. He stared at Stell's neck, seeing the running sweat to his neck. Stell's leg was kinda hairy but it was normal for a man. 

Then Josh saw Stell's nipple inside the other's tank top as he swallowed a spit. "Oh..." Josh then bit his lip. 

"Why are you whimpering?" Josh shook his head and spoke. "N-nothing. J-just, wanna go the comfort room, w-where is it, S-Stell?" 

Josh was stuttering, his legs were trembling. His cock was aching inside his pants, and he thinks that it is leaking pre-cum. 

"On the right. Seems you're gonna pee." Stell then smirked. Josh then ran to the right where Stell said and went inside the comfort room. 

"Fuck you, Stell." He said out of nowhere as he held the hem of his pants and slid it down slightly, enough to reach his aching cock. He then wrapped his hand around it and started stroking gently. "Hmm....oh, fuck." 

He squirmed a little as his other hand took a grip on the sink and fasten his stroking. "Hmm, oh!" He moaned out loudly and he is sure that Stell heard it. 

Josh then keeps on jerking off as he feels his seeds coming. "Agh...oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck!" His grip on the sink got tight, screaming his orgasm. He groaned and released his white fluids out. "Oh...shit." 

Josh was panting heavily, catching his breath. "Putangina mo, Stell." He bit his lip and wore his pants again. He cleaned the walls where his cum squirt out. He fixed himself and walked to the door. 

When Josh opened the door, he felt a large hand grabbed his cheeks and pulled him for an aggressive kiss. "Hmph~" 

He opened his eyes and saw Stell's eyes closed, kissing him roughly. Josh wants to push him, but he can't move, he kissed him back instead. Stell pulled it for a while to speak. "Akala mo hindi ko nahalata." Then Stell kissed him again. 

He felt Stell's large hand run to his butt and squeezed them gently, making him moan between the kiss. He felt his hands grabbed his crotch that made him pull the kiss to let out a loud moan. "AGH! STELL!"

Stell grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist and walked to the couch in the gym. Stell laid him there and about to kiss him but Josh spoke. "Wait. This is all your fault, Stell." 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Kanina pa din ako nagtitimpi sa'yo." 

Stell then kissed him again, more rough. In the sexual tension between them, made Stell ripped Josh's tank top, showing its toned abs. "Stell, wala kong extra." 

"Don't worry, meron akong baon diyan." Then Stell kissed him quickly and run his lip on Josh's neck. "S-Stell, fuck." Josh squirmed. 

"Aww, my baby doll is needy." 

Josh nods and spoke. "Keep on licking my neck, Stell. Please." Josh said in a breathy voice, eyes closed. So Stell lick his neck again, but with bite. Josh found his neck's spot that made him moan.

Stell then licked his chest down to his nipples. Stell licked it with all fours and the other one his playing with his finger. "Fuck, Stell~" 

Stell's mouth was hot around his nipples making him squirm again. Stell's touch were delicate, running to Josh's abs down to his v line. Stell was aching too, but he keeps on pleasuring his bottom by his touch. 

He then held the hem of Josh's pants and took them off. Throwing it somewhere. He saw how big Josh is. It is incredible. Stell then pressed his thumb on Josh's tip. "Fuck! Stell!" 

"I love your moan, babydoll." 

Stell presented his two fingers on Josh's mouth. "What?" 

"Lick." 

Then Josh put Stell's fingers inside his warm mouth, making Stell moan softly. Stell's other hand was touching his own crotch. "Hmm, so warm, babydoll."

Stell then flipped Josh, facing him Josh's bare back. Josh's butt caught his attention. "You have a nice butt though." Stell said and spank him, making him gasp. Stell was about to insert his fingers but Josh stopped him. "Stell..."

"Hmm? Bakit? May problema ba?" 

Josh can see the worried feeling on Stell's eyes. He then smiled and spoke. "Can I lick those nipples?" Josh then bit his lip, looking like a kitten. Stell smiled and lift his chin up. "Of course, babydoll. You can lick it."

Stell then took his tank top off. Josh gasped on the sight. He is seeing Stell's broad shoulders, toned body. He can see his breasts toned perfectly. "C'mon, lick it babydoll." 

He took a glance on Stell's eyes before licking his nipples. He wrapped his tongue around Stell's nipple making Stell moan. "Hmm... it's warm, baby. Fuck, I love it." 

Josh's saliva was wrapping around his nipple. "Fuck! I'm aching so much, babydoll. Make it fast." 

"Don't worry, I'm finished." 

Stell smiled. "Lean back. Right against the backrest." Stell then licked his two fingers, spreading Josh's butt cheeks. He slowly pushed his fingers inside him. He can hear Josh's moan getting loud as his fingers getting deep. "Ugh, Stell..."

\---

"FUCK, AH!!" Josh couldn't handle the pleasure of Stell giving him, he couldn't help but to squirm more. Stell's fingers pace were fast as he added another digit. "Fuck, Stell! Please—AH!" 

Josh screamed as Stell hit his prostate a lot of times. "Oh god, Stell! Shit~" 

Josh's moans were echoing inside the gym, that is like music to Stell's ears. The wet sounds can be heard between them as Stell stretch his inner walls. "Ugh! Stell, I-I can't hold—" Stell stopped and pulled his fingers off. 

Stell pulled down his pants along with his briefs, letting his dick sprang free. Until he saw Josh was staring at his cock. "Like the view?" Stell joked out. "Uhm, I think I c-can't take t-that." 

Stell smirked. "It's okay, I think I've stretched you enough." He then kissed Josh sweetly. Josh kissed him back to deepen the kiss. 

Stell then pushed his length slowly. Josh felt like he will shatter into pieces. "S-Stell! Fuck! It hurts!" 

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." 

\----

"OHH, FUCK! JOSH!" Stell was thrusting inside him faster and they can't stop moaning loudly. The wet skin slapping sounds were echoing through their eardrums. Josh was squirming and moaning loudly in the pleasure he's feeling right now. "Ugh! Stell! Shit, yes, yes, yes, fuck it!" 

Stell slapped his buttocks multiple times as he thrust more deeper into his hole. They're both in ecstasy. Josh almost can see stars in his sight as Stell hit his spot again. 

Stell was holding his waist tightly as he grabbed more force to thrust in and out again. 

"Ugh, Stell~" 

"Sh-shit, I'm close!" 

"UGH, STELL~ YES—UGH~"

Josh's grip on the backrest was getting tighter and tighter as he's closing to his climax. His body was trembling, he can't hold it anymore. "Stell, I'm gonna cum~" 

"Yes, babydoll, cum for me, cum for me." He can already see the stars as he released his seeds. Stell was Still thrusting in him mercilessly until he cum.

Stell pulled his length out and removed the condom around his dick. Their bodies collapsed together to the couch. "Tangina, nakaya ko yung laki mo? Grabe." 

They both laughed as they hugged each other. "But I enjoyed it, coach." Josh smiled and buried his face on Stell's chest. Stell chuckled.

"Pfft. Coach pa nga. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

Stell kissed him on his forehead sweetly and hugged him. 

"Badiiii! Kamus—tangina."

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! You've reached the end of this AU. Thank you for reading even if I think it's really worst. :( 
> 
> Kamusta puson mo? Char. HAHAHAHAHAHA sana basahin niyo din yung iba kong AUs kahit pangit :( Again, thank youuuuu!! <3
> 
> -kai ✨


End file.
